The Unmentionable Crime
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph go a horseback ride when Joseph gets hurt and Clarisse must care for him. And a little smut for good measure Rated MF for Mature Fun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unmentionable Crime

Rating: MF: Mature fun

Summary: A response to a challenge from the Julie Fans Forever group. The challenge to include Joseph and Clarisse on a horseback ride when Joseph is hurt and Clarisse must care for him. And a little smut for fun.

A/N: disclaimer: This is a work of fiction written with tongue planted firmly in cheek. I don't own any of the characters, they are owned by smarter people than me. My thanks to Fonzfan82 for her quick beta work but any mistakes are mine.

The Unmentionable Crime

Chapter one: Autumn Dancer

Part one: The past

A horse is worth more than riches—Spanish proverb

Horses and children, I often think, have a lot of the good sense there is in the world—Josephine Demott Robinson

Eight year old Clarisse, promised bride and one day Queen of Genovia, stood still in the crisp morning air. It was time for her riding lesson; she looked up at the huge horse before her. The leather saddle creaked with every movement the horse made, making Clarisse gulp in fear.

"I'm supposed to ride that...beast?"

"He's not a 'beast'. His name is 'Autumn Dancer'." Her father explained. "He's as gentle as one of your stuffed animals." Clarisse wasn't buying it.

"Just stick out your hand," her father added, "let him smell you."

It took all the courage the little girl had to tentatively reach out her hand. The great horse lowered his head, snorting, leaving behind a wet mucus substance.

"Ewww! Horse buggers!" Clarisse turned, running as fast as her small legs would carry her. "Mother!"

"Clarisse, it's okay." Her mother gathered her in a warm loving hug. "One day you will be Queen, a Queen can't run away. Come on, let's talk to your Dad."

Clarisse walked back out to the corrals with her mother, walking up to Autumn Dancer. He was a beautiful horse, the color of the sun dancing across autumn leaves. "Mother says a Queen can't run away so you're stuck with me. If you want to be my gallant steed...no more buggers!"

In a week a side saddle replaced the regular saddle. A month later she asked her parents to meet her at the corrals.

"Dancer and I want to show you something." Clarisse patted the large horse's neck, "Ready?" The animal shook his head up and down. At the touch of the reins, the mighty animal moved to his little mistress's direction.

Part two: The Present

A pony is a childhood dream, a horse is an adulthood treasure—Rebecca Carrol

Speak your mind, but ride a fast horse—Anonymous

Fresh from her morning shower and dressed only in a thick robe, Clarisse, reigning Queen of Genovia, hummed a nondescript tune. She opened her lingerie drawer only to find her favorite pair missing. Olivia had delivered the laundry yesterday afternoon and they should be right there...but they weren't.

It wasn't like they were her only pair of panties, as Queen, she had stacks of every description. But these were special. She had spotted them on one of her few shopping sprees and as luck would have it, Joseph had accompanied her. Joseph wouldn't have minded if she picked them up and felt the soft satiny material or ran her fingertips over the delicate lace or thought of Joseph cupping her bottom through the nearly transparent fabric. It wasn't like she hadn't dropped enough hints that she wouldn't object to his handling the Queen's bottom but he had always been her Knight in Shining Armor.

Clarisse rummaged through the drawer again, finding the panties stuck off in a corner under a stack of bras. She made a mental note to speak with Olivia, her personal maid. Such neglect couldn't be ignored.

Neglect. The thought brought Joseph back to mind. After the King's death, she had worn the traditional mourning black perhaps too long. The trip to San Francisco and their dance had changed everything.

"You have worn black too long," he had said. She hadn't worn black ever again. He had been right, of course, she may be Queen of a country but she was a woman with needs and desires. That had become apparent during the dance; perhaps if she were honest, she had been in love with Joseph for a while but

she had fallen in love with him without a doubt. He made her feel again. He made her feel like a young woman in love for the first time.

The problem was, she still wasn't sure he felt the same. Since their return from America, he had become distant. 'Too much armor for one knight to carry,' she thought as she pulled the satin and lace garment up slim dancer's legs.

At the stables Joseph paced, waiting for his queen. They had worked hard for the past week to clear their schedules for this morning. Their horses were saddled, ready to go. One horse turned his head, looking at Joseph, snorted.

"I couldn't agree more, old man." He wasn't exactly young anymore himself, too old to think he had a real chance at love now. That dance in San Francisco had been a mistake; he'd known it as soon as she stepped into his arms. He had become acutely aware of every curve, every crook; her body a perfect fit against his torso. Lost in thought he wasn't aware of her appearance at his elbow until she spoke.

"Early again, Joseph?" He turned, his breath catching at her beauty, her riding habit tailored to show off her contours to the best advantage.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Ready?" A tired reference that a queen is never late, everyone else is early. He never tired of watching her, walking into a room with all heads turning in admiration, or like now, approaching her favorite horse.

"A helping hand, if you please, Joseph." Not daring to talk, he laced his fingers together, lifting her into the saddle. Her riding apron separated, revealing doeskin riding pants hugging supple thighs. She arranged her leg over the pommel, rearranging the apron, thereby blocking his view.

"Shall we?" He glanced up into her smiling face, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Familiar with the trail, the horses set an easy pace, the riders remaining silent until they were well away from the stables. The woods they were entering had been allowed to grow wild; trees removed only as needed for fire prevention. Only a minimum of trails were maintained, such as the one they traveled now. Several forks led off the main trail, these weren't as well kept, giving the illusion that one was far from civilization.

"I wish we could do this more often, Joseph. I love it out here." Clarisse broke the silence between them.

"An escape from duty, no matter how short, is always a good thing." He replied.

"May we take that fork ahead, see where it goes?" They veered off onto the secondary trail, dropping into single file with Clarisse leading.

"We can leave the horses here. If we're lucky you might see something extra ordinary." Joseph called a halt, helping her from the saddle. She landed in his arms, her hands sliding up his arms, feeling muscles ripple under his shirt.

"I hope to see something extra ordinary." She tilted her head, wanting him to pull her close, kiss her waiting lips.

"Come." He ignored her lips, taking her hand, leading them further down the path. Shortly he signaled a halt, kneeling with Clarisse beside him. He reached out, slowly lowering a limb; Clarisse gasped at the scene before her.

The watering hole, a small trickle flowing from a wall of rocks, filling a shallow depression. Green grass and saplings surrounded the small pool. Clarisse watched spellbound as a doe left the woods, approaching the water. The doe drank then disappeared back into the woods.

Clarisse started to rise believing the show was over then settled back at the slight pressure on her arm. Joseph touched his lips with one finger—okay, she could wait a while longer, especially with him so close.

Five minutes passed until the doe reappeared leading a white spotted fawn. They watched as the pair satisfied their thirst then drift back into the forest. Without thinking Clarisse threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Thank you."

Perhaps it was the sway of her hips in front of him as they walked away that distracted him; he never saw the rock, only felt it twist under his foot, the pain shooting through his ankle. Clarisse heard his anguished cry, the crashing of underbrush. She turned back to see him writhing, holding his leg.

"Joseph!" she yelled, rushing to his side, cradling his head in her lap. "Darling! Are you alright?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Unmentionable Crime

Chapter two: Autumn Dancer 11

Part one: The Present, continued

"Darling! Are you alright?" Clarisse repeated, kissing his face.

"Yes, I rather enjoy rolling in the dirt with you, Your Majesty." Joseph answered between clenched teeth.

"You can't be hurt too badly, Joseph. You still have your humor."

"And a twisted ankle...if it isn't broken. Go to the horses...first aid kit in my saddle bags."

"Joseph, I don't think there is a band aid big enough."

"No, there is some pain killer...need to get the boot off before the ankle swells."

"You want aspirin at a time like this?"

"No, but the flask of whiskey will do nicely. You know, Your Majesty, you've called me 'Darling' twice. You know it doesn't count until the third time."

She drew herself up in Royal vexation. "Indeed. Do you remember our dance in San Francisco?"

"I do. I felt...a connection. Clarisse, if I may, I've loved you from afar for so long. But you are Royalty, I a mere commoner, what chance did I have."

^^J/C^^

At Joseph's cry of pain everything had gone silent. Now with Clarisse's return the first sounds of nature had returned also. Joseph took another healthy pull from the flask, groaning as Clarisse knelt at his feet, tugging his boot off. He saw her stifled exclamation and guessed his ankle was badly swollen. He felt her hands run lovingly over the ankle and up his calf. She hadn't called him 'Darling'

"Doesn't seem to be broken, Joseph, but we need to get you to a doctor." She stood, making her way to stand beside the injured man. "I felt it too, you know...the connection as you called it." She unbuttoned her jacket, spreading it out beside him. "Remember, Darling, I'm royalty by marriage, once Amelia ascends to the throne, I will no longer be Royalty. I'll be a commoner just like you."

She sat, removing her boots. Standing once more, she began to unbutton her blouse, letting it slip from her shoulders. "Now that I have your attention, I have a couple points I'd like to discuss concerning the upcoming State dinner."

"Here? Now?" Joseph asked, enjoying the view of her lace encased breasts.

"Yes, Darling, Here and now. I have a captive audience." She pulled at the Velcro closure of her apron, spreading it over Joseph.

A button undone, a zipper lowered and a little help over her hips and she stood before him dressed only in filmy bra and panties. She knelt beside him.

"To what do I owe this honor?" He accepted her lips pressed against his.

"Darling," she pulled back slightly, "I'm not a doctor but I doubt you can complain about my bedside manor. Now, if you would remove my bra, we might get this meeting underway."

The offending garment was quickly dealt with. Joseph filled his hands with soft flesh, thumbs and teeth teasing peaks to puffy hardness. "I see you have the situation well in hand. I believe you military types call this a distraction maneuver. A little something to take your mind off your ankle."

"What ankle? I do believe we should conduct more meetings like this." One hand slid down her side to rest on her hip. "Of course, we should make sure there is enough water for our guests."

"Oh, Joseph, I don't think that's going to be a problem, do you?" Together the satin and lace panties were lowered, removed, tossed aside.

"Access is vital, it wouldn't do if a guest found his glass dry." He let his hand roam over the golden curls, his fingers playing at the edges of her sensitive folds. She moved her legs wider apart, giving his fingers total admittance to her core.

"Oh...Joseph! Yes! I agree...Oh God! Access is vital, indeed! More, Ohmygod, more." Her hips rolled in rhythm to his probing finger. She squealed in delight when his thumb found the little nub, pushing her upward, over the edge. "YES!"

"oh, Joseph, thank you...it's been so long...too long...we mustn't neglect our feelings for each other." She smothered his face with kisses.

"Yes, I heartily agree, must get our feelings out in the open, so to speak." He murmured between kisses.

"And there is something else that has popped up we need to address." she moved to kneel between his legs. "This may hurt, Joseph, I'm sorry but this is a very important matter that needs immediate attention."

She traced the outline of the obvious bulge with her fingers before quickly working the buckle and zipper, "Sorry, Joseph, but we must get to the root of this issue."

He couldn't be much help, with the injured ankle, but he did squirm as she tugged his breeches down. She gazed at his stiff member for the first time. "Joseph...you're magnificent. I want you to know something, I've never..."

"Rupert?" He asked in amazement.

"My husband never let me, thought it was unbecoming a Queen to do such things. Personally, I think it was because he saw it as giving up control, and he had to have dominance at all times." She leaned over, letting her cheek caress him, wrapping her fingers around his manhood.

"So much for control." Joseph sighed, gasped when she began stroking him, gently but firmly.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold out with his Queen doing such wonderful things to him, but he was determined to try. He felt her tongue run the full gamut along the underside of his shaft, from bottom to tip, swirling around the head. Holding out wasn't going to be easy.

She took the tip into her mouth, her hand continuing to stroke him as she took more of him, letting her tongue caress, explore this spear than now filled her mouth. She smiled inwardly as she head his groans

and discovering how erotic it was to be able to bring such pleasure to someone you loved, she doubled her actions, stroking faster, adding a twisting action as her head bobbed up and down over his erection.

"Oh, Clarisse!" She heard him, easing him out of her mouth.

"Yes, Joseph? You wanted something?" A wicked smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me. I want you...now!"

"Yes, I'm going to kill you...slowly, softly and with exquisite pleasure." She straddled him, reaching between their bodies, positioning him at her entrance. "We need to discuss seating arrangements, Darling."

"Seating arrangements? Now?" Joseph couldn't believe his ears.

"Seating arrangements are very important, as you know. As well as the seats themselves. Not too hard, not too soft." She lowered her hips, engulfing him slowly, inch by tantalizing inch until he was firmly inside her. "That's better, the Queen is properly seated."

With the sounds of nature all around, she began to move, slowly at first, sliding up and down as she had done with her mouth. Old muscles, long unused, tightening, relaxing, tightening once again to her movements. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, fondling, pinching the peaks gently.

She felt the coil tightening, ever tighter with each rise and fall of her hips. Rupert, may he rest in peace, had never made her feel like this. He had always, always taken what he considered his due, demanding she perform her Queenly duty. He had never once thought of her as a woman, only a vessel to produce

an heir to the throne.

"Damn you, Rupert!" She thought, "this is the pleasure you denied me...and yourself! Look at this man, Rupert! He is a better lover that you ever dreamed of being! Oh, God, I love this man!"

That thought drove her, her hips rising faster, falling harder. "Now, Joseph...so close...JOSEPH!" She cried out, he joining her as their mutual release came only seconds apart.

She fell forward onto his chest, her breath coming in great heaving gulps. Unable to speak, she could only shower him with kisses. He held her close, accepting and returning her kisses until her breathing slowed to somewhat close to normal. She rose to her knees, a look of shock on her face...

"My God, Joseph! That was...beyond wonderful...but we must never speak of it...it would be a crime if the maids ever caught wind of what we just did."

"It will be our unmentionable crime, Clarisse. We still have time before help comes, time for you to clean up...in the pool."

"Help! Of course! What a fool I've been...you said you'd show me something extra ordinary and you have...we've had help all along..." She rose quickly, rushing away but not toward the water.

"Where are you going, my love...the pool is the other way!"

"Don't worry, Joseph. I'll be back soon and we can talk."

"Why didn't I think to put my boots on first?" she thought to herself as she hurried back up the path. She had stepped on every rock, every twig that irritated her tender feet. "How can I have forgotten to put on any clothing? Here I am, a Queen, traipsing down a wooded path as naked as the day I was born! And my feet hurt! Damn!"

She reached the place where they had left the horses. Untying her mount, she tied the reins together, draping them over his neck.

"Dancer, we're in trouble. My friend is hurt. We need help. You are as smart as your sire was, I can only hope you understand as well as he did. Go home, bring help. Do you understand? Help."

The palomino shook his mighty head up and down, nudging her back. "You bring help and you can have all the carrots I can find. Now, go,"

The great horse turned and galloped away.

She watched until the horse had disappeared before heading back toward where Joseph lay injured. "Darling, our time together is drawing to a close but I promise this won't be the last time. We've found our soul mates at last."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Unmentionable Crime

Chapter three: Search and Rescue

Part one: At the Palace

The security hub was alive with activity; officers came and went about their duties. Every thing looked normal but Scott wasn't fooled. Having the boss absent was one thing, having both Joe and the Queen missing at the same time was a different kettle of fish.

Shades paced, his boss and the Queen weren't overdue but there had been no contact for too long. That made him nervous. Coming to a decision he pulled his cell phone from his jacket, dialing Charlotte's number. He glanced at the wall clock, willing her to answer.

"Hello, Scott." So formal, not like last night when they shared a good night kiss.

"Have you heard from the Queen?"

"You know her reluctance to use any thing technical. No, I haven't."

"They're not late; guess there is nothing to worry about."

"But you are worried." Shades hoped she would not suggest they take a horseback ride. He had tried to ride once with disastrous results. How the American West had ever been settled would always be an unsolved mystery to him.

"Mr. Scott, you better hear this." Thompson, his aide, interrupted.

"Sorry, Charlotte, got to take another call. Let me know if you hear anything."

After assurance from Charlotte that she would notify him if she heard anything, Scott picked up the extension. "Security, Scott here...yes...the Queen's horse, you say...riderless?"

"Thompson! I want five volunteers that can ride! I want them ready to ride in...say thirty minutes! Stables, still with me? I want five horses saddled and ready for Search and Rescue in thirty minutes...

twenty would be appreciated."

Part two: In the Forest

Clarisse limped back down the path, waving at a reclining Joseph. Her feet hurt like hell, but no time to stop and dress, mainly because if she looked into those eyes or let her view drift down over that body of his...the mere thought made her shiver with desire. But a trip to the pool was in order first. Besides, she was coming to like running around like a nude wood nymph. Not to mention having Joseph look at her with that want in his eyes.

Returning to their makeshift camp site, she stood before him a moment before taking the flask, sipping at the burning liquid. "Like what you see, Joseph?"

"I always have, Clarisse. Whiskey? I've never seen you drink anything stronger than wine."

"You're a lousy liar, Darling, but I love you the more for it. I know what I am...a fifty something old woman trying to recapture her youth. There is a first time for everything."

"We don't have much time, Joseph. I see you've managed to put your riding dress back in order. I need to follow suit." She picked up her panties from where they had been thrown. She looked around for her bra.

Dressed, she lay back on his chest, his arm around her shoulder. She took his hand, placing it on her breast. "I don't see what people get out of this camping routine."

"This isn't your usual camping experience. I'd like to show you how to really relax sometime."

Her hand floated down to press against his thigh. "I would hope that this isn't the usual." she laughed softly. "You know, Joseph, that sounds like a marvelous idea. I've never been able to fully relax."

"Never? Tell me why?"

"I'd rather not...this had been an extraordinary time as you promised...I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"Rupert?"

"Yes, Rupert. He wasn't always the mean, stern man he became. When I was promised to him, he was as attentive, gentle as any young girl ever dreamed of in her fantasies."

"When did he change...the wedding? Is that when the beatings began?"His arm around her shoulder gave her the courage to continue.

"You knew? Yes, once we were married he became...another man...possessive, paranoid. He never hit me where the bruises would show, or when I was pregnant with the boys...at least not in the stomach."

"I wasn't Head of Security then, but I knew. I tried to protect you as much as I could but I couldn't do much without losing my job or worse." His fingers played with a button on her blouse.

"We don't have time for that, Darling, as much as I would like to make love with you again. Help will be here soon." She didn't remove his hand, instead she helped him unbutton another button.

"It was you...wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" His fingers caressed the swells of her breasts. "I can't tell you, Clarrise. What happened was in strict confidence."

"I sent Dancer back home. I guess you could say I made a horse to horse call. Which would you prefer, Joseph? Tell me or let me guess?"

"I'd like to help, Clarisse. I your promise what I am about to tell you will never be repeated and you will never act on the information."

"You have my solemn promise. Help? With what?"

"To forget...the beatings. Clarisse, Olivia came to me because I had helped her family once. She knew I had feelings for you even then. She knew I had made a few connections; I made a few calls and got the medications and creams she needed for you."

"Joseph, you've already helped more than you can imagine." Her lips were soft, yielding to the pressure he brought against hers.

They heard Dancer's nicker as he led the team down the trail. Hurriedly they re-buttoned buttons, arranging clothing to almost normal. Clarisse had just arranged the apron across Joseph after a quick kiss when Scott followed Dancer into the small clearing.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Boss?" Both assured him they were fine if tired.

"Shades, step down, join us." Joseph smiled at his second in command's obvious discomfort.

"Not on your life, Boss. When I get off this horse, I will not be getting back on. Ever." He directed the team to assist Joseph onto his horse. "Sorry, Boss. You'll have to ride back."

"Coming ma'am? I see you haven't mounted."

"If you don't mind, Scott, I'd like a moment. I'd like to enjoy the silence a little longer."

"Of course, Ma'am. I'll wait on the trail for you."

Scott was very good at his job and would be waiting close by. Holding Dancer's reins, she knelt, feeling the ground, still warm from his body. Her fingers disturbed the leaves where they had made love, reluctant to leave, reliving the feelings he had awakened.

"I was wrong, Joseph." She whispered to herself. "This wasn't our unmentionable crime. We'll have to be discreet, but our love is no crime."

She mounted, joining Scott on the trail. This new development wasn't going to be easy but they would face it as they always did...together.

Part three: The Future

Joseph was rushed directly to the hospital, treated and released with strict orders for three days bed rest. Work was not an option; Scott would be in charge until Joseph was back on his feet. Duty called for Clarisse but she dropped by his apartment in the Palace to make sure Joseph was obeying doctor's orders.

On one such visit, Clarisse glanced quickly around the room, making sure they were alone before leaning over to place a lingering kiss on his mouth.

"You'll have to stop visiting like this, my foot has to be elevated, not my blood pressure."

"Looks to me that your blood pressure isn't the only thing that's elevated." Her hand slipped under the sheet.

"Clarisse!"

"Joseph, mind your blood pressure."

The End


End file.
